Doll
by XpyonX
Summary: aizens captured byakuya and is...making him wear a womans kimono...? grimmjow has 2 sex slaves WOO! the ever so cool ulquiorra and the inexperienced ichigo. how will ichigos first time go and how will gin get hitsugaya into bed? :D
1. Chapter 1

Byakuya knelt there next to his self proclaimed 'master', cleverly masking his pent up anger behind his beautiful features.

"You look lovely, Byakuya. Like a doll." I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand lovingly and smiled sweetly. Byakuya sharply turned his head in the other direction and glowered with anger.

"Say, Aizen-sama…." Gin murmured timidly from behind my throne.

"Hmm?" I mumbled while playing with Byakuya's hair. I wasn't really paying attention to Gin; I was too fixated on his Byakushi.

"Maybe ya would get a better reaction from him if ya pu' him in normal clothes? Just maybe…." Gin suggested. He felt sorry for the once proud and mighty Byakuya who was now reduced to no better than a cross dressing slave. But all that sympathy eroded away when he unfortunately caught site of Byakuya's glare and 'pfft' and look of disgust. Gin simply grinned and brought a finger up to face off Byakuya's disgust to which Byakuya, even from a kneeling position, still managed to look down on Gin.

"See, Gin? Nobody likes you; even when you attempt to be nice." Tousen interrupted.

"Thanks, next time I want ya opinion, I'll tell ya ta shove it, yeah?" Gin glared with closed eyes.

"Gin, Tousen?" I asked from his throne.

"What?" They asked in a slightly irritated manor.

"Shut up." I said and shooed them away to argue somewhere else while Byakuya and myself enjoyed some peace and quiet alone. Well, maybe just I was enjoying the site of an embarrassed Byakuya in a high ranking courtesan's kimono.

After a while of twizzling Byakuya's silky raven locks around my fingers I decided it was time to go to bed. I waved a finger and almost instantly Grimmjow begrudgingly appeared, his pets getting dragged cruelly behind him.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" He growled.

"B-BYAKUYA!" Ichigo shouted, amazed at the site of my Byakuya "NO WAY! HE'S-!" He was cut off by Grimmjow yanking his chain harshly. Ichigo still wasn't very well trained.

"You laugh now. Wait till I get my hands on you. You'll be wishing you were wearing what he is." Grimmjow grinned savagely while Ichigo glared from his end of the chain.

Ulquiorra was standing behind them both wearing his usual empty stare. He looked like he was about to stab Grimmjow. He could tell if that was what Ichigo was going to get, he'd probably get worse. Yes, indeed, Grimmjow was a fan of threesomes; hence, the 2 pets. He insisted on Ulquiorra, who had no choice in the matter where as Ichigo was pretty new to it all and so didn't completely understand. Ah, ignorance is bliss. He hadn't yet been fucked into the ground. I felt sorry for Ichigo's poor arse. His first time and I doubt Grimmjow would hold back. But then again, I felt almost as sorry for Hitsugaya having Gin who was ultimately known to be unbelievably cruel in the bedroom.

**YAAAY! I'm writing another **** this has loooads and loooooads of pairings like: aizenXbyakuya (if you didn't know that its not even worth taking the piss out of you) grimmjowXulquiorraXichigo, I MAY add some shirosakiXichigo and of course theres ginXhitsugaya **** and lots of sexy man lovin' ;D oh and also depending on how much I hate Tousen at the given moment, I may add TousenXwonderweiss (sp?) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get in." Grimmjow growled sternly. As much as he wanted to drown the noble in the frothy foamy bath water he also liked his masculine face the way it was. Byakuya didn't dignify his question with an answer; instead he turned his head to the side and stuck his delicate nose high in the air making a "Pfft" noise.

"Grimmjow, hurry up. We're getting cold!" Ichigo complained. He was lined up next to Ulquiorra naked, standing behind Byakuya who was still clinging to the shredded remains of his kimono, courtesy of Grimmjows unreasonably sharp claws.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ADRESSING! CALL ME NII-SAMA!" Grimmjow stomped his feet angrily.

"Shut up, trash." Ulquiorra glared motionlessly.

Suddenly, everyone's heads pricked up tensely towards the bathroom door as quiet footsteps were edging slowly closer and closer to the ridiculously sized master bedroom – all except Byakuya's of course.

"Grimmjow, I'm coming in. If Byakuya isn't in the bath I'm raping Ichigo and screwing Ulquiorra until he screams my name." Aizens muffled voice came from behind the door. The door knob turned.

"GET IN THE FUCKING BATH!" Grimmjow screamed and roughly picked up Byakuya. He flung him in the bath just as Aizen entered.

"Oh, Aizen-sama! Please do me hard!" Ulquiorra was begging Aizen and blushing.

"Oi, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow called.

"What?" He replied harsh and coldly. Grimmjow tugged at the chain still connected to his neck and he fell into his arms. He clung onto Grimmjow for balance who in return cupped his arse gently.

SSPPLLLLAAASSSHHHHHH!

"THAT WAS BLOODY FREEZING! THE HELL DID WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR BYAKUYA TO GET IN!" Ichigo shouted, his bright orange hair matting his face and dripping with suds (I don't know what "suds" are, it sounds American, but I like the word:3) and delicate droplets of steamy water.

Byakuya had an undesirable look about him, on the lines of saying "What cheap bathroom décor." "Byakuya," He looked up to see my smile. He just looked up, accidently and unknowingly with an irresistible innocent look. "Sit back and relax. I'll be with you momentarily." I confirmed his fears and I smirked smugly.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra leave us please." I said, pointing sternly to the door.

"What about Ichigo!" Grimmjow snapped protectively.

"Don't worry, I won't touch him." I lied. It was blatantly obvious that I was going to involve him with Byakuya and myself "I'll return him to you in the morning."

Grimmjow glared and picked Ulquiorra up in his arms bridal style, heading towards the door "Whatever…." I heard him mumble angrily.

Once they had left I striped slowly and sensually and gracefully stepped in the bath, pulling a stunned Byakuya onto my lap. Ichigo didn't notice anything, not even his beloved Grimmjow and Ulquiorra leaving. He seemed more innocently interested in the bubbles and the size of the bath. I smiled, he looked so sweet. Maybe I should take him from Grimmjow, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"He would mind." Byakuya said. I nuzzled and nipped his neck.

"You're so clever, Byaku-Chan" I kissed the shell of his ear playfully only to get a bored and irritating glare out of him. His body didn't even feel tense; he was completely and interestingly relaxed. I grinned and laid back into the natural curve of the tub, bringing him with me. It was more like he was lying awkwardly on me now. Good, now he was worried.

"U-umm…" Ichigo said looking down a little guiltily.

"What's wrong Ichigo, you look troubled?" I asked.

"B-Byakuya…. Hates what you're doing!" He shouted, still looking at the distorted shape of his legs under water.

"Hmm," I smirked.

"My welfare doesn't concern you, boy." Byakuya said, solemnly glaring at the poor confused ryoka.

I signalled with my finger for Ichigo to come forward towards me, he stared confused for a while and then shook head. I stood up, bringing Byakuya with me and balanced him carefully on my hip as I swiftly stepped over to Ichigo. He looked scared but determination quickly trampled over the fear. He stepped back and was now glaring.

"Ichigo," I said sternly but softly. He winced as he backed onto his left ankle "Are you still sore from the band implanted in you're ankle?" I asked and his brows furrowed once again. I smirked then regained my sincere smile "Shh, don't worry. I'll make the pain go away."

Ichigo grimaced (KA, I love that word, I can't say it properly though XD) as I picked up his left ankle slowly, making him lean against the inside of the tub. I lifted his ankle to my mouth and kissed it gently. He pulled away and I griped his ankle tightly, making him gasp and jump forward, I took advantage and grabbed his hips, he wrapped his arms around my upper back and neck and scratched my back, trying to shudder off the pain "Shh," I stroked his soft hair as he trembled at the pain.

"S-stop it…" I heard him murmur as he clung on.

"Why?" I smirked.

"Because Byakuya doesn't like what you're doing to him…."He said, guilt flooded his voice.

"Byakuya doesn't mind, or he would have run away. I didn't place a band anywhere in his body so he's had plenty of chances to run." I said, massaging his hips gently.

"W-what!" He gasped and threw his head up towards Byakuya who was equally stunned.

Byakuya glared at my back. I had dropped Byakuya some time ago who was grateful for it and crawled to the furthest corner of the over sized tub.

I smirked and picked up Ichigo, taking him out of the bath and sitting him on the closed toilet lid. Ichigo was looking up angrily at me with disbelief hidden in his chocolaty brown eyes. I planted a kiss gently on his forehead as I grabbed a towel from the rail and started rubbing the towel against his dripping hair. He closed his eyes and almost purred at the attention his hair was getting.

I stepped into the now warm water with Byakuya. I fingered for him to come closer to which I received a glare. If looks could kill, I'd probably be knocked out by now…. Eventually he came but only after I raised my reiastu high enough he fell into my arms. I picked him up and took him out of the bath. I grabbed another, bigger towel and dried him off before drying myself.

"Aizen-sama, Ichigo-sama is waiting for you." The fraccion bowed low, awaiting another order.

"Take Byakuya; do the same then leave." I said as he hurriedly took Byakuya outside the room.

When I was alone again in the bathroom I smiled. Everything was going well. Ichigo looked like he was about to fall asleep and Byakuya had given up kicking and screaming long ago. I rushed getting ready, all too eager to ravish and violate both shinigami. I quickly grabbed the two important items that would make my night all the more interesting and make waking up fun.

I slammed the bathroom door shut and hid the items in my white over robe. They didn't have to see them until the end, or see them at all; they wouldn't get a choice in the matter. I smirked and Byakuya's head pricked up towards me inqustivily then glare back down. Ichigo rubbed the dust out of his sleepy eyes and looked up curiously.

"You both look so beautiful, like china dolls." I smirked.

**TOOO BEEE CONTINUED! AHAHAHA, did I leave ya guys hangin? :D what are these 2 items! Is Ichigo really this cute! (obviously) and what is the band implanted in his left ankle! Next time ill take you through the operation of putting it in **** yay! Szayel makes an appearance! ;D so im not really sure whats going on with the pairings….i decided I wanted Aizen to take Ichigo and Grimmjow to only like Ulquiorra…? I guess XD anyways, I hope you're still enjoying it! :D ill update soon! Ma loving fans ;D 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo looked curiously towards the neatly wrapped boxes in Aizen's hands. He cocked his head cutely where as Byakuya tried not to look at them, struggling to hide the growing curiosity in his eyes.

"What's that?" Ichigo finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Aizen smiled smugly and laid them on the desk near the bed. He sat on the side of the huge double king size bed next to Ichigo. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He stroked Ichigo's soft, smooth cheek as he purred seductively. Ichigo blushed and turned his head, his face glowing as bright as his beautiful orange hair.

Byakuya, at this point, couldn't help but feel left out as Ichigo caught the attention of his master. He whined involuntary and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. He glance up towards Aizen and Ichigo however Aizen had disappeared. Just as panic was settling into his thin frame he felt soft, plump lips gently brush against his own. He was about to pull back when Aizen, still kissing him, curled a long finger around the collar attached to Byakuya's neck, and pulled him forward, making their lips crush against each other roughly. Aizen tweaked his rosy nipple and Byakuya gasped. He took advantage of his open mouth and slid his tongue in, exploring the deep, warm, moist cavern of his lover.

Ichigo fidgeted in his spot on the bed. He was getting more and more aroused by Aizen molesting Byakuya. Ichigo longed to touch himself to get rid of the rising tension in his lower abdomen but… a part of him felt embarrassed to do such a thing in front of Byakuya….. Just the thought of doing such a thing in front of Byakuya made his member twitch. He blushed red and squished his legs together quickly and put his hands in his lap, trying to cover up his growing arousal "A-aahhn…" He moaned as his arm brushed over the tip. He immediately bit his lip and regretted making a noise.

Aizen turned his head while his hand continued to pull and tug roughly at the thin pink dress Byakuya was wearing. (Its like a baby pink dress that ties with a big, cute knot around his neck and it goes down like half way down between his knee and hip : D, Ichigo is wearing the same except his is yellow:3) He smirked and waved a finger at Ichigo. Byakuya shrank away slightly now that he wasn't the centre of attention.

"Come here." Aizen grinned excitedly.

Ichigo shook his head thoroughly; no way was Aizen going to see him like this!

"I see, if you don't come here right now," Ichigo looked up with a slightly scared expression on his face "I might just have to drag Byakuya over to you. I'm sure you wouldn't want him to see you so," He paused, his grin growing almost as wide as Gin's "Happy to see him."

Byakuya almost gagged as his collar was pulled by an insanely strong grip. He was dragged over to Ichigo who was still attempting to cover himself, he was flushed and flustered and tears were bubbling up in his eyes.

"I-Ichigo….MMFFT!" Byakuya started but was interrupted by Aizen cruelly shoving his head in Ichigo's lap. Ichigo whimpered and tried to pull back but Byakuya was nuzzling his upper thigh in a way that made Ichigo's legs go limp with want.

"B-Byaku….y-ya…" He moaned as Byakuya struggled to gain some control over his body. The chain attached to his collar were straining his neck as Aizen pressed his head further and further up Ichigo's groin. "A-aaahh! Nn….." He moaned and his body shook.

"Byakuya," Byakuya glared up at Aizen as he called his name "Oh, such a dirty look from a noble." He hissed but deep down felt sorry for Ichigo… he must be so embarrassed and scared…. He wanted to snuggle down with him somewhere, not molest him…. He was too young and innocent. "Suck him." Aizen ordered, bringing Byakuya out of his daze.

"W-wha-MMFFTT!" His head was shoved into Ichigo's lap once more.

"Now." Aizen ordered. As Byakuya needed some air to breathe he reluctantly opened his mouth to which Ichigo's cock somehow made its way into his mouth.

"Aaah… B-Byaku… nnn…." Ichigo moaned and grabbed Byakuya's long silky raven hair. Byakuya felt his shaking fingers and looked up with concern apparent in his dark smoldering eye. Ichigo nodded weakly for him to continue, he didn't want the pleasure to stop. "AAAHHH!" Ichigo groaned as Byakuya's muffled moan pleasured his length.

Aizen smirked at the chain reaction he set off with a mere finger, simply inserted into Byakuya's tight entrance "Would you like it if I added some more, Bya-kun?" He smirked and inserted a second and started to scissor and loosen his entrance in preparation for his much larger member.

Byakuya squirmed uncomfortably, making Ichigo whine for more "A-aahhn…." He groaned as Aizen stabbed his entrance with a third, unwanted finger.

"B-Byaku…..y-ya….I-I'm..c-cu…AAAAAHHHH!" Ichigo moaned and scraped his back as he came, the salty sweet liquid filling Byakuya's mouth. He licked up the remains off of Ichigo, forgetting for a moment that Aizen had taken his fingers out.

Ichigo hicced and big, glittering watery tears fell down his face.

"Ichigo," Aizen said softly, his voice caring and calm….. It made Ichigo's heart stop for a moment. He nodded and blushed quickly, not wanting to make Aizen wait. "Turn over for me, please." He asked.

Ichigo's heart stopped again but for a different reason. He looked worriedly at Byakuya who was still in his lap, for reassurance. Byakuya had already collected himself and looked like his usual self. Ichigo almost flinched at the cold look he was getting from his lap.

"Uh…" He gasped as Aizen slid two long, delicate fingers under his chin and lifted his angelic head.

"Are you going to turn over for me, or am I going to have to flip your forcibly?" He purred in such a seductive tone Ichigo couldn't help but blush. He shook his head shyly. "Pardon, I don't believe I heard you."

He shook his head again, more definite now. He defiantly did NOT want Aizen anywhere near him. Aizen grinned, somewhere deep down (very deep down, or then again, maybe not that deep) he wanted him to refuse, it made things….. interesting.

Ichigo groaned as he was thrown down roughly on his stomach and his head was squished against the soft pillows. He gasped as he felt a heavy weight on his back.

Before he could even blink he screamed as he was roughly and painfully thrust into by Byakuya "AAA-AAHHHH! Nnnnh! Ah….haa…haa..ha…" Ichigo moaned and mewed as Byakuya relentlessly pounded into him.

"Byakuya, you're so tight." Aizen smirked as he also pounded into Byakuya, creating an anal train.

"A-Aizen….mmh….haa…ha….." He moaned loudly, finally letting the moans he'd been keeping in all night. Aizen's firm hands were secured around his strong hips and Ichigo's hands were scrunched into fists against the silky sheets of the over sized bed.

After a few minutes of relentless pounding, moaning and groaning Ichigo, between whimpers, shuddered and whispered "I-I'm…..gonna…a-ah!" Ichigo moaned as he sprayed his stomach with his hot seed. Byakuya grunted as he came into Ichigo's tight hole

Aizen on the other hand, filled Byakuya with his hot seed. It dripped out slowly and thickly, like treacle, down his slime thighs. Byakuya shuddered at the feeling of the hot liquid running down. Byakuya fell down weakly beside Ichigo and pulled out at the same time.

Aizen kissed them both lightly on the forehead before standing up, turning the light off and locking the door behind him after he left. Meanwhile Ichigo fell asleep in Byakuya's arms, snuggling close to his chest. Byakuya nuzzled Ichigo's wild, orange hair and smiled softly to himself as he felt the strong arms of his seme wrap around him and their little uke.

"And there ya have it, Toshiro-Chan! Aren't cha lucky there's only one of me?" Gin chirped happily as he tapped the camera he had previously hidden in Aizen's room, off. Toshiro glared at the black screen and then up at the irritating man that had insisted he sat on his lap.

"If there was any more, the amount you go on for, I'd be in a wheelchair with my pelvic bone shattered." He frowned suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Gin asked, his fox like features turning into one of concern.

"How many times have you watched that? You're not hard at all!" He squirmed in his seat. For Toshiro, however, it was a different story.

"Too many to count!" Gin smiled happily and then continued to search through his uke's trousers for his aching member.

**SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY ITS SOOO LATE! XD ive been really REALLY busy lately and haven't had time XD also, I was trying to make this one longer and I got bored half way through XD anyways, thanks for the reviews :D I read every one :D Xxxx ILL UPDATE QUICKER NEXT TIME! In the end Aizen didn't use his toys XD but don't worry, youll see more later :D**


End file.
